How Do You Say
by igirisexual
Summary: Mr. Jones is a very annoying Physical Education teacher, who insists on embarrassing his boyfriend, the Japanese Teacher. Mr. Honda is less than amused. Ameripan. Teacher AU. You should also read author laveniis' fic, mentioned in the author's note.


**hey hey if youre here reading this, you should read author laveniis' 'a ruler and a strange science teacher'. you see, laveniis is my best friend and we kind of built an au together. and we kind of have plans and whatnot. there will be oneshots. **

* * *

Mr. Jones. He was muscled, well-built, and peppy; he was the perfect Physical Education teacher, at least in Mr. Honda's opinion. Then again, of course he thought that. They were dating, after all. Kiku had a free period now; he was the Languages Other Than English (LOTE for short) teacher, and he rejoiced in having the precious spare time to come and watch Alfred conduct his class.

At the moment, Alfred was warming his class up, as they had just started. He paused to wave up at Kiku, and then returned attention to the students. Kiku silently marveled over how brilliant Alfred looked when he moved to a certain angle, or when he bent over to touch his toes and his shorts reached up just high enough to-

Kiku stopped his thoughts. He inwardly had to scold himself for thinking of such vulgar things while in the school grounds! Was he drooling? He wiped his mouth just in case. Alfred now instructed his students to go and get a ball and set up goals, as they would be playing soccer.

Alfred looked simply magnificent as he ran about, coaching his students about the proper way to kick, or enthusiastically cheering someone on if they scored. Such a sweet man, thought Kiku. It was rather unfortunate that they never had a free period together, only five minutes during one of the lunchbreaks. Kiku silently cursed the principal for such a setup.

As Kiku's, uh, spectating came to an end, he stood up and sighed. He had a class no, which was not exactly very fun. The students who learned Japanese were either weeaboos, or people who took the class because they didn't want to take anything else. He frowned and trundled off to his classroom.

The bell sounded just as he reached it, and he hurried in to unlock the door, and let students in. Today he was talking about articles and whatnot, but was bombarded with questions about anime and things like '_why is Inuyasha-chan-san-kun so kawaii desu?_'. Also, there was the clamor of Heracles and Sadiq arguing over who was Kiku's favourite student. He cringed so much that he almost got cramps.

It was a blessing when the class ended. He didn't really have much interest in teaching in the first place, but when his boyfriend became a Phys. Ed teacher, and his brother became a Math teacher, he found it only appropriate to pursue the same sort of career.

As he went to pack up, his door was knocked on. He let out a sigh and went to open it.

"_Ohayo_," greeted Alfred teasingly, smirking and leaning against the doorframe. Kiku just sighed again, and tried to stop his mouth from twitching at the corners.

"Just say 'good morning'," he mumbled under his breath.

"Good morning," repeated Alfred, shrugging. "I bought lunch for you," he hummed, holding up a little plastic container of sushi. Kiku cringed again.

"You really shouldn't have." He muttered, rubbing his arm and looking away. "I have playground duty, I can't eat now anyway."

"I spent like ten bucks on you," whined Alfred. "I'll eat the sushi if you don't want it, but at least come and sit with me for five minutes." Kiku rolled his eyes and brushed his fringe over a bit so that he could actually see.

"Fetch my lunch for me, and I'll see about it." he sighed, knowing it was better to concede now than to have Alfred whining about it all night. "It's a salad, with little bits of fish. Yao made some for me, as well as himself. I put mine on the top shelf of the fridge, and it should have my name on it." Seeing as Alfred's eyes had wandered down to Kiku's trousers, Kiku wondered if he had even been listening. "Got that? I'm up here, by the way."

Alfred looked up and laughed, shrugging. "Sorry, dude. I'll be back in five, 'kay?" he smiled, and then went off in the direction of the staff room.

He entered the staff room and hurried to the fridge. Nothing was gonna stop him from eating lunch with his boyfriend! He opened it and found a container with salad in it, and sighed in relief. Alfred picked it out, and went to leave, but found a strong hand come down on his shoulder. He gave a pained smile and turned his head.

"Now, that's not your lunch," Ivan said quietly, smiling. "That's Yao's. I need to give it to him." Alfred looked at the container in his hands, noticed the little label that read '_Yao_', and laughed awkwardly.

"Whoops! Totally didn't mean to get this one." Alfred shrugged, handing it over. Something Kiku had said came to mind, and he inwardly groaned. Oh, right. _Top shelf_. "'Kay, go give this to your _boyfriend_," he smirked, rolling his eyes. Despite his age, he was quite immature-.. Oh, wait, he was a genius of sorts and was a teacher at the age of nineteen. Kiku still asked why, with degrees in Physics and Mathematics, he chose Physical Education.

Ivan seemed to grow incredibly flushed at this, grip on the lunch container tightening. "He's not my boyfriend! Not yet!" He huffed, turning abruptly.

"Not yet?" mused Alfred, turning to scour the fridge for _Kiku_'s lunch. "Why, you finally deciding to act on that little crush of yours?"

"Maybe," the Science teacher mumbled. "Anyway! I should go, you're distracting me!" he murmured, trying to ease his blushing.

Alfred found the correct container shortly, and returned to the LOTE classroom. Kiku was waiting, arms crossed.

"Here I am," he chirped, handing over the container. "And here's your lunch."

"It wasn't too much hassle to get?" Kiku sighed, taking it and bowing his head a little.

"Nope." Alfred shrugged. "How do you say 'thank you' in Japanese?" He asked with an annoying grin.

"You know how to say that," Kiku mumbled. "We've been dating for years."

"Nope, I have no idea." Alfred smirked, shrugging his muscled shoulders.

"_Arigatou_," he grumbled.

"You're welcome," he purred, winking as if he was a smooth-talker. Kiku just looked at him blankly. "Right, how do you say 'I love you'?" Alfred hummed, practically smashing some sushi into his mouth.

"Alfred," groaned Kiku after swallowing the mouthful of food he'd been chewing. "We're in public, I'm not going to say something as embarrassing as that."

"Please? I have no idea how to say it," Alfred lied, leaning his back against the wall, as Kiku was doing.

"_Daisuki_," mumbled Kiku, cheeks turning a little pink.

"I love you too!" cooed Alfred, almost dropping his sushi as he curled his arms around his fellow teacher. Kiku held tightly onto his salad container, rigid and embarrassed.

"A-Alfred," he mumbled quickly, glancing over the American's shoulder. "What if a student sees?!"

"Let 'em see," he hummed, pulling back from the hug and pecking at Kiku's lips. "Anyway, you've got playground duty," Alfred smirked, raising a brow and letting go of him entirely.

Kiku frowned, flushing, and stared at the ground. "Right," he puffed. "Please give me some warning before you do that," he sighed, glancing up to the grinning Alfred. "You silly man." He put the lid on his lunch container, handed it to Alfred, and hurriedly shuffled off to go and monitor the students.

"Love you, Mister Honda!" Alfred called loudly, waving.


End file.
